Finding Out
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: The Marauder's reaction when they found out about Remus' secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Out**

**Summary: The Marauder's reaction when they found out about Remus' secret. **

"James, where's Rem?" Cause where he _says_ he is, is not where he _actually_ is. At his aunty's funeral. Riiiight.

"At his aunty's funeral," he replies, as though worried about my mentality.

"How many aunties does he have? Surely they're all dead by now."

"Oh." James frowns. It's finally dawning on him that we have a lying Marauder.

"And isn't it funny how he always has to leave on the full moon?"

"Oh, Merlin." James has gone bone white. "You don't think... Nah! Not Remus! He's always so... Quiet. And shy. He can't be a -"

"I reckon he's a werewolf."

"Not _Remus_!"

"Yeah, Remus. I was reading-"

"OK, now I know you're lying."

"Ha ha." This is serious. Our best friend is plotting to kill us all. "The book said werewolves pretend to be normal, then, when we're least expecting it... BAM! We're all dead."

"Wow." James' eyes are wide, obviously amazed at my genius. "So what do we do about it? I can't die yet – I haven't snogged Evans!"

"I know. We have to get to him first."

"What? You mean... We can't kill Remus! He's so-"

"He's so nothing," I interrupt. "He's been lying to us."

"Right." James nods, getting that determined look I only ever see on the Quidditch pitch. "And we have to tell Peter."

"Course. But, as Deputy Marauder, you had to know first."

"I'm Head Marauder!" he protests.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say."

"What do we tell Remus? He'll notice if we start plotting without him," James points out, obviously knowing he's fighting a losing battle.

"Who cares? He'll just die friendless. Not my problem."

And on that cheery note, we start to plan our best friend's murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Out**

**Chapter 2**

**Remus' P.O.V**

They know. James and Sirius and Peter. They know I'm a monster. I knew it was only a matter of time, but it still hurts to walk into the Common Room after my transformation and see them glaring at me. Well, James and Sirius glare. Peter's scared.

I consider going up to them to apologise, to tell them I'll move out, to beg them to let me live. But I don't want to make a scene. Everyone else seems to be treating me normally, and I want to keep it that way.

But it's unavoidable in Potions, where Professor Slughorn won't let us swap seats. I sit next to James, and for once, I'm scared, instead of scaring other people.

James sits as far away as possible from me. I completely understand, but it still hurts. I don't listen to instructions, planning to read them off the board. It's too hard to listen while concentrating on preventing the tears. I reach over to cut the gurdyroot, but James slaps my hand away.

"I don't want your filthy hands on my potion, werewolf," he spits.

I can't handle that, so I tell Slughorn I'm ill, leaving me to go back to our dormitory and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Out**

**Chapter 3**

**Sirius' P.O.V**

I've explained everything to Peter. He looks terrified, but it has to be done.

"Tonight," I whisper to the boys as we exit the dungeons.

"Do we have to?" Peter whined. "I mean, can't we just... Maim him, or something?"

"Maiming isn't as fun. Anyway, I read somewhere that werewolves heal really fast."

Peter frowns. "My sister told me that. It was in some girly book about vampires. Twilight, I think."

"Boys can read it too!"

"Not straight ones."

"Are we going to talk about books, or find our weapons?"

"Find our weapons," they reply, acting like sulky children.

So we sneak down to the kitchens, demanding the sharpest knives they have. Then all they have to do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Out**

**Chapter 4**

**Remus' P.O.V**

**Night time**

Footsteps wake me up in the middle of the night. The Marauder's are obviously sneaking out, and leaving me behind.

Just as I close my eyes, my curtains are ripped open. I sit bolt upright, to see my three best friends aiming daggers at my face.

"I'm sorry," I sob, flinching away. "Please don't. I'm so, so sorry."

Sirius steps closer. "Shut up. You're a monster. You deserve it."

"I'll leave!" I cry, trembling with terror. "Please don't kill me. I promise I'll leave. You never have to see me again."

"I said SHUT UP!" Sirius roars, pressing the knife to my throat.

"Hold on," Peter interrupts. I can't see him, but I'm guessing he's grabbed Sirius, as the knife is relaxed slightly.

"I don't see why we have to kill him," Peter continues. "He's still Remus."

"Weren't you listening? We never _knew_ Remus." The strain in his voice makes it obvious Peter's lucky he hasn't been punched.

"Well, maybe we should get to know him. Give him a second chance."

"I agree with Peter," James pipes up. "No one's that good an actor. And how can he fool the Hat? There must be a bit of good in him somewhere."

The knife is relaxed more, and I curl up under the blankets.

"Come on, Sirius," Peter pleads. "You don't want to turn out like your dad, do you?"

This seems to make an impact. Mr. Black was currently in Azkaban for murder. The knife is pulled of completely, and I hear it fall to the floor. I try to sit up, but Sirius strangles me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Moony," he mutters in my ear. "I didn't think."

"It's OK," I reply, bewildered by his sudden change.

Peter hugs me from the other side, and James wraps his arm around me from behind.

"We're really sorry, Moony," James tells me.

"Moony?"

"Yeah, Moony. Us Marauder's need nicknames."

I grin. I'm Moony, the Marauder. I have _friends. _

The grin doesn't leave my face all night.


End file.
